


Our Last Summer

by GarnetSeren, LadyVelvetCPeterson



Series: Love Laments [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Not A Fix-It, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: Tensions were still running high after the last few days, but Seren had reached the end of her rope, and Deya wasn’t far behind her. Sometimes, all a girl wanted to do was sit back and watch it burn.***This is basically a 'what if’ our MCs were at the villa together.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by GarnetSeren

Tensions were still running high after the last few days, and Seren was sitting... hiding... out on the roof terrace watching the sun rise, when Deya stepped outside. Despite feeling weary with all the bullshit going on, she mustered a smile for her fellow redhead. Really, it was rather funny how similar they were in looks and personality. They were similar heights, had similar face shapes, and the exact same shade of green eyes. Though Seren's hair was a riotous mass of ginger curls, whilst Deya's copper locks were always slicked back into dual buns. The former was all bust, whilst the latter had better hips and they'd joked several times that together they had the perfect hourglass figure. Seren appreciated Deya's no-nonsense attitude; not to mention the fact that other than Noah, her fellow redhead had been the only one to try comfort her after Lucas had been voted off the show. Of course she'd returned the favour when Bobby had been a complete, oblivious idiot after Casa Amor, and they'd grown close over their shared shitty experience of villa life. Hell, they even shared the tendency to acquire questionable friends. Deya had been close to Priya who'd 'stolen' Bobby from her the first night in the villa, whilst Seren was close with Marisol who'd gone behind her back with Rocco. Though perhaps their most questionable friend was each other... as far as the other islanders' were concerned, at least. Gary had often joked they were a pressure cooker waiting to happen, though Seren thought they were more the petrol to each other's fire. If something happened to piss one of them off, they were both furious. However, it also worked the other way, and the two drifted together whenever they needed respite from the constant bullshit and drama. That morning was no exception, or it hadn't been, until both received a text. They read in silence, before looking up at each other in horror.

“Who the fuck thought a 'girls day' was a good idea?” Seren muttered.

Deya shrugged. “Beats me. But should we get to the dressing room before the others get there?”

“Fuck, _yes_!” Seren agreed, enthusiastically.

They got ready as quickly as possible; Deya opting to throw on a white beach dress over her favourite green bikini, whilst Seren teamed a pair of denim shorts with a red one-piece that had lacing over the bust. Simple studs completed Deya's look, whilst Seren opted for some understated hoops, and they left the dressing room just as the other women trailed passed them. In silent agreement they headed to the kitchen to fill their water bottles, and neither were really surprised to find the guys up and hunting for breakfast.

“So... girls' day, huh?” Rahim said by way of greeting.

“Joy,” Seren replied, deadpan.

“You sound... exited,” Elijah stated.

“She's celebrating on the inside,” Deya retorted.

“Just breath, okay? Try enjoy yourself,” Noah suggested, moving to give Seren a quick hug before Hope appeared.

“Are you looking forward to it?” Bobby asked Deya, smiling as usual.

“Oh, she can't wait,” Seren replied for her.

* * *

The cabana was... nice. The pool beside the beach... pointless. The sangria severed at eight in the morning... a life savour. Seren had never been a big drinker before coming to the villa, living out in a rainforest for most of the year will do that to you, but coming on the show was threatening to make her into an alcoholic. She also knew Deya was struggling just as much, though for different reasons, and didn't comment when she watched her friend pour a large glug of tequila into the red liquid in her glass.

Why she thought staying at the pool with Chelsea, Hope and Jo was a good idea, Seren didn't know; probably so the latter wasn't left without back up around the self-appointed Queen Bee. Chelsea was nice enough, but her vapid prattle got boring after a while; though perhaps assigning Spice Girls was one of the blonde's more creative topics. However, Seren was still convinced she should have followed Deya and Marisol to the bar, and it only took five more minutes in Hope's glorious presence before the alcohol was calling her. But of course the drama just had to follow her, although perhaps that was a little unfair, since it was Shannon who started. And once the match was lit, it was only an amount of time until it reached the dynamite. Seren and Deya stood back as the other women started talking over each other, arguing whilst Hope predictably started to try boss everyone around. Honestly, it was getting bloody ridiculous, and all Seren wanted was a little bit of peace.

“Look, I think we all need to simmer down for a moment,” she started.

“Oh! Seren wants attention. What a surprise,” Shannon sneered.

Seren just looked at the mouthy bitch for a moment, sorely wanting to slap her. In all her time in the villa, she'd just wanted to have a good time. But a holiday of a lifetime had become the Summer from hell. The only highlight had been Lucas, and everyone except Deya and Marisol had shafted her on that one. She'd been pushed and pulled into everyone's dramas, no matter how much she dug her heels in... just like Deya... and the stupid newcomer's words was the utter last straw for her.

“You know what, fuck it!”

Without another word, she leant over Lottie to grab an open bottle of rum and the stalked away to the loungers on the other side of the redundant pool, humming Who Do You Think You Are loudly as she went. Of course, she felt a little bad about leaving Deya to give what was undoubtedly a rousing speech about unity, or at least being civil. But Seren knew if she'd stayed, she would have just told them all to go fuck themselves. It was another shit day in paradise, and she wanted out. Now. Preferably right that very minute. Unfortunately she was trapped, and the swig of neat rum wasn't nearly as comforting as she'd hoped. So closing her eyes, Seren tilted her head towards the sun and continued humming bloody Spice Girls songs until the lounger shifted slightly.

“You should have stood back and watched it burn,” she stated.

“I should have,” Deya agreed, before nudging her. “But couldn't have Hope take the glory.”

Seren cracked an eye open and found her friend offering her a bowl of Bombay mix. It almost made her smile. “I'll get the next powder keg.”

“You diffused more than me last night, so I owed you one,” Deya replied.

“I still say we should just kick back and watch the fireworks,” she replied.

“Not strike the match?”

“Don't tempted me,” Seren chuckled, mirthlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by LadyVelvetCPeterson

Deya awoke to the sound of Seren’s phone notification. As she looked over toward Seren who met her gaze and whispered “What’s up?” Seren nodded toward the dressing room. They both slipped out of their beds and tiptoed out of the room. On her way out Deya saw Gary pulling on clothes.

“Apparently I’ve got a date.” Seren said holding out her phone so Deya could read the text.

“Hmm Gary’s got a date too I saw him getting dressed just as we left.” Deya smiled her mind was racing with possibilities. “It’s too soon for a recoupling and they just brought Elisa and Jo only a few days ago …so I doubt they would bring in new people so close together…but…”

“What are you on about?” Seren sighed, as she expertly lined her eyes.

“They might be bringing returning Islanders right? I’ve heard they do that sometimes.” Deya grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Now who would want to sweep you off your feet? and who would go after Gary?

“Don’t get my hopes up if it’s new people I will be disappointed,” Seren grumbled.

“I have a feeling about this but you’re right, I don’t want to see you upset.” Deya agreed putting her arm around her friend’s shoulders.

Seren gave her a wry smile, “Thanks for thinking of the positive though, it helps.”

“I only do it for you the rest of the lot can rot.” Deya teased.

Seren pulled out her red dress. Deya noting Seren’s choice collected her friends favorite shoes for the outfit.

“You should go back to Jakub,” Seren said quietly.

“I’ll see you off first and then I’ll go,” Deya promised with a small smile on her face.

Seren was happy that her friend found someone. Although she had to admit she was a touch surprised that her friend went from someone as fun-loving Bobby to someone as cocky as Jakub, especially after his behavior during casa. Seren had to admit she was worried her friend might get burned. That said she could see Deya’s effect on the over-confident fitness trainer. He was less…sharp around the edges.

In fact if she was to completely honest he was very sweet to Deya. She sighed inwardly as it just made her think of the short time she had with Lucas.

She had also worried that her friendship coupling with Deya’s ex might cause some contention but that worry had been for naught. Deya’s behavior with Bobby was a bit frosty (due to his behavior after Casa Amor) but it didn’t change her friendship with Seren in the least. In fact she told Seren to couple up with him rather than possibly be eliminated.

Deya had taken to tousling her friend’s hair as she sprayed a little argan oil on the ends of her wild slightly frizzed curls. The dressing room smelt of strawberry and coconut. Since Priya had left Deya had made the normally sterile dressing room smell lush but without Priya it still felt a bit empty.

Seren looked in the mirror as she added a bit of color to lips. “Okay I think I’m ready.” She pulled on the shoes Deya had provided for her with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Even if it’s not Lucas please at least try to have fun,” Deya said as they walked to the door.

Her fellow redhead pulled her into a hug. “Thanks and …I’ll try.”


End file.
